Mulheres Inteligentes
by Uchiha Natalia
Summary: Sakura é especialista em homens e como as mulheres devem prestar atenção nos mesmo. Mas ela se pergunta se um dia irá lembrar das dicas que ela dá a suas pacientes. Será que ela deixaria tudo de lado e seria "ela mesma?" FICHAS ABERTAS! Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

-

**-**

_Pensamento do Personagem_

"_Fala do Personagem"_

"**Palavras de ênfase ou gritos"**

– Ação do Personagem –.

**Fic: **U.A

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas sim **a Masashi Kishimoto. **Se ele não **matar** a Karin no final, eu mesma mato **Ò.Ó.**

**Observação: **Essa **Fanfiction **será baseada no livro _"O que toda mulher inteligente deve saber". _Então os créditos serão todos dirigidos á Steven Carter & Julia Sokol_. _

_Boa leitura._

**-**

"_A inteligência não é saber falar muitas línguas, dominar especialidades científicas nem conseguir debater brilhantemente qualquer assunto__." _– Sakura não tirava essa frase de sua mente, sim, ela era muito inteligente, mais o que sua melhor amiga quis dizer com isso? Ela não conseguia nem se quer imaginar. – "_Deve ser uma daquelas frases idiotas da Ino, onde só me complica as coisas__"._

Sakura é uma pessoa praticamente normal. Ela possui 22 anos, tem um corpo de mulher já bem cuidado, pele branca que nem a neve, boca fina e naturalmente avermelhada, olhos verde-esmeralda, e algo muito estranha nela, mais é algo chamativo, são os seus cabelos rosa. Rosa Natural! Ta, podemos dizer que: "haha, fala sério, uma mulher de cabelo rosa? Isso é... impossível". Não... É sim, praticamente impossíveis mulheres ou não mulheres terem cabelo rosa... Mais algo que torna mais interessante, e faz com que milhares de homens corram atrás dela, não só pelo o que tem, e sim por modo de agir: amorosa, gentil, inocente, e meiga. Sabe como compreender as pessoas e como ajudá-las, sempre dando o máximo de si para tudo.

Sakura percorria as ruas de Nova York a procura do restaurante da sua melhor amiga... Ino, querendo lhe perguntar sobre a frase.

--

- Sakura adentra o local, um restaurante chique. Sakura vai direto ao balconista onde se encontrava lendo uma revista. – _"Com licença!" _– O balconista abaixa a revista e olha para a figura a sua frente. – _"Er... Você poderia me falar onde se encontra a Ino Yamanaka?". _

"_Ela se encontra na cozinha Senhorita, ela está conversando com os cozinheiros sobre o que devem fazer hoje, por causa das reservas... Mais se você quiser esperá-la". –_ Disse o balconista. –

"_Ah, mais é claro! Irei esperá-la, muito obrigada por me informar" – _Disse docemente esboçando um sorriso ao balconista. –

"_Disponha" – _O Balconista se levanta e a leva direto para uma mesa, puxa uma cadeira, onde a Sakura senta e espera a sua amiga. –

_Depois de 15 minutos_

"_E não se esqueça Chouji, as comidas têm que estar pronto ás 07h00min! Eles iram chegar nesse horário" – _Disse Ino saindo da cozinha. – _"Sakura? O que você está fazendo aqui?" – _Ino vai até a Sakura e senta em frente a ela. – _"Em que posso ajudá-la?"._

"_Ino, eu quero saber o significado daquela frase sua." – _Disse olhando nos olhos da amiga. –

"_Ah, isso você vai descobrir com o tempo, tenho certeza! Mais agora, tenho que ir, os irmãos Uchiha vão vir para cá, e você sabe... Aqueles dois homens precisam ser __**bem atendidos**__". – _Ela da ênfase a palavra "bem atendidos" -.

"_Ino, melhor você ter cuidado, pois você não os conhece bem... E, mais importante do que tudo, uma mulher inteligente jamais se esquece de que ela é uma pessoa especial, com ou sem um homem em sua vida. Se lembre disso amiga, alguns homens podem nos trazer alegria, mais alguns, podem simplesmente, transformá-la em um pesadelo". _– fala Sakura alertando sua amiga, o que a de mais especial na sua vida, é os seus amigos, ela sempre põem eles em primeiro lugar, não importa que situação esteja, ela sempre irá ajudá-los -.

"_Lá vem você com essas frases... Mais relaxa amiga, eu sei me cuidar direitinho". _– Ino pisca para a Sakura e a mesma lhe mostra um sorriso cativante. –

"_É melhor que saiba mesmo Porca" – _Começa a rir da cara que a amiga fez de desagrado quando a chamou do seu apelido carinhoso –.

"_Pensei que já tinha parado de me chamar de porca, Testuda" – _Agora era a vez de ela rir ao encarar a amiga com cara de tacho. – _"Retruquei apenas linda" _– Pisca para a mesma. –

"_Hunf!" –_ Sakura vira a cara e depois começa a dar risada –.

"_Porque está dando risada?" – _Pergunta Ino com uma sobrancelha levantada –.

"_Nada não..." – _Sakura olha no seu relógio de pulso e salta da cadeira. – _"Meu Deus! Tenho que ir, tem um paciente ás 06h30min, depois falo com você Porquinha, Tchau!" –_ Sakura sai correndo do restaurante, sem ao menos deixar uma chance de sua amiga lhe responder –.

"_Depois fala que eu sou mal-educada." – _Ino volta aos seus afazeres, tendo certeza absoluta que estará tudo perfeito na chegada dos _**Irmãos Uchihas**_.

--

Sakura chega a seu escritório, não era tão grande assim, era médio o seu escritório. A cor dele era branca com uma única parede pintada da cor rosa, tinha vários quadros, a sua mesa era da cor preta com uma cadeira de couro bege, um armário branco com detalhamentos em dourado, as cadeiras que ficam em frente a sua mesa para os seus pacientes, e perto do seu sofá, tinha uma porta que ia direto para o banheiro.

Sakura tira o seu casaco e senta na sua cadeira e começa a folhear uns papéis a procura do que irá falar a sua paciente.

Depois de 15 minutos que pareciam mais uma eternidade sua paciente chega.

"_Olá Doutora Haruno!" – _Saudou a sua paciente –.

"_Olá Vitória! Por favor, se acomode na cadeira e me conte o que lhe trás aqui." –_ Disse Sakura olhando atentamente para a mulher a sua frente –.

"_Bom... Isso foi uma semana atrás..."._

**Flashback ****On**

Vitória acabou de chegar a uma festa. Encontra um grande número de pessoas, entre elas pelo menos uma dúzia de homens solteiros. Após dez minutos, vê um cara maravilhoso. "Uau", ela pensa, "olha só que homem bárbaro!". Um metro e oitenta de altura, ombros largos, vestindo um paletó alinhado e uma camisa linda. É bonito, saudável, tem um ar dinâmico, talvez seja até rico, e parece com o George Clooney. Duas mulheres jovens e atraentes estão perto dele, e não há uma única mulher na sala que não gostaria de ir para casa com ele. A maneira como se expressa mostra ao mundo que ele sabe de tudo isso, o que lhe dá a maior segurança.

Após vinte minutos ele e Vitória se entreolham por cima das pessoas. Mais trinta minutos, e ele está pegando uma bebida para ela. Uma hora depois, está perguntando se poderia se encontrar com ela em algum lugar mais tarde. 

**Flashback ****Off**

"_Para ai! Esse é o seu padrão: Você só sente atração por homens bonitos e charmosos, sedutores e carismáticos. Se o homem não se parece com um dos astros mais cotados, pode esquecê-la, porque você não nota meros mortais. Se lhe perguntasse o porquê, você diria que isso ocorre porque você é muito exigente e crítica na sua busca pelo Homem Certo. Por que será então que o Homem Certo acaba sempre se tornando o Homem Errado?" – _Perguntou Sakura a sua paciente, como a mesma não sabe lhe responder, então ela continua a explicar –. "_É fácil de entender. Você é realmente exigente e crítica, mas não em relação ás coisas sensatas. Você fica tão atraída pelo carisma e pelo charme dele. O caráter – aquela qualidade que se traduz nos princípios de um homem e se revela na maneira pela qual ele trata o mundo e as mulheres com quem está envolvido – não recebe muita atenção." – _Explicou Sakura –.

"_Isso é interessante... Por favor, Doutora prossiga."_

"_Sim, é muito interessante porque, embora possa dar a impressão de ser uma pessoa frívola, você é uma pessoa muito séria. Você tem um emprego sólido. Tem amizades sólidas. Tem um conjunto de princípios sólidos. E o que você quer na vida é poder fazer biscoitos em um lar sólido com uma família sólida. Então, o que aconteceu? Assim que se sente atraída pela aparência de um desses caras charmosos, você veste seu avental e começa a tentar transformar o Homem Sedutor no Homem do Lar. Uma mulher inteligente lhe diria que são ínfimas as chances de ela ser bem-sucedida nesse tipo de mágica."_

"_Então isso quer dizer que... Se um homem, como por exemplo, o homem que senti atração, pudesse conquistar todas as mulheres da sala, ele pode tentar fazer exatamente isso?"_

"_Isso mesmo, ele não estaria interessado em você, mais sim em todas as mulheres que ele quer conquistar."_

"_Ah sim... Então doutora, o que eu posso fazer em relação a isso?"_

"_Bom, você deve saber de umas coisas, então se prepare que irei falar apenas uma vez." _– Vitória pega uma caderneta junto com uma caneta dentro de sua bolsa e se prepara para escrever os seguintes conselhos que sua doutora irá lhe dar para poder prestar mais atenção em relação a sua escolha dos homens –.

"_Então... 1º Se o homem se veste como um modelo não está louco para se tornar pai de família. 2º Se a aparência do homem indica que ele gasta mais tempo fazendo comprar do que você, ele provavelmente também vai querer mais espaço no armário. 3º Homens bonitos e charmosos parecem plantas delicadas e exóticas – precisam de atenção constante. Se você se esforçar muito, __**talvez **__receba flores uma vez por ano. 4º Será necessários mais do que alguns truques de mágica para transformar um homem sedutor no __**seu **__homem. 5º Quando os bandidos partem em direção ao pôr-do-sol... eles partem sozinhos."_ – Sakura finaliza suas dicas sobre os homens e sobre o que Vitória deve prestar atenção. – _"Espero que eu tenha sido útil em relação a isso, e é sempre um erro deixar-se atrair pela aparência de um homem a ponto de ignorar seu conteúdo, por favor, nunca se esqueça disso." _– Sakura se levanta de sua cadeira conduzindo a sua paciente até a porta –.

"_Muito obrigada Doutora, irei prestar mais atenção em tudo, principalmente nos homens." _– Depois de dizer tudo isso, ela aperta a mão da Sakura e vai embora –.

Sakura volta para sua devida cadeira e um sorriso começa a brotar em seus lábios.

"_Antes eu me via nos lugares das minhas pacientes, ás vezes chego a pensar, de todos os conselhos, as dicas que dou a elas, será que eu conseguiria segui-los também? Será que uma vez na vida eu também precisaria de uma especialista em homens e como nós mulheres deveríamos reagir a essas situações? Será que um dia eu conseguirei arrumar um namorado que me ame pelo o que eu sou e não pelo o que eu tenho? Tomara que esse dia esteja perto pois viver numa casa grande sozinha, sem alguém com quem compartilhar os sentimentos é muito... __**Doloroso**__." _ – Sakura entrava em uma guerra com seus pensamentos, suas perguntas onde nem mesmo ela teria como responder, mais será que ela realmente conseguira agir como as suas pacientes estariam fazendo agora? Prestando mais atenção nos homens, estudando o jeito de agir deles e como devemos agir com certa companhia.

Sakura tinha muitas dúvidas em relação a isso, ela pode ser especialista, mais um simples homem, pode mudar tudo isso, ás vezes deixamos de ser o que somos para nos tornar outra pessoa para agradar a mesma. A ponto de ignorar totalmente com quem estamos nos metendo, e quem realmente nós somos. Uma pequena mudança na nossa vida pode mudar completamente tudo ao nosso redor, como também nossas atitudes e o nosso modo de conviver com as pessoas.

--

"_Sasuke, seu lesado vamos logo se não vamos perder reserva do restaurante!"_ – Falava Itachi, batendo na porta freneticamente para o seu irmão querido sair logo –.

"_Vai ter um dia que vou pensar que meu irmão é uma noiva, demora uma eternidade só para se vestir, imagina quando ele se casar, vou ficar até com dó da noiva, imaginando que ela vai ter que ser a "noivo" e ele a "noiva", seria muito cômico ver ele vestido de noiva". _– Itachi não parava de pensar coisas absurdas quando esqueceu de parar de bater na porta do banheiro, quando Sasuke abre a porta leva um monte de "batidas" na cara. – _"Epa! De repente a porta ficou macia ou é minha imaginação?!". _– Itachi olha para onde sua mão tinha "batido" e da de cara com seu irmão com uma aura maligna saindo do mesmo –.

"_Você não sabe parar de bater na porta não, ou não ouviu eu falando que já estou indo? Qual dessas partes você não entende?_" – Perguntou Sasuke com uma cara nada agradável –.

– Itachi mostra um sorriso amarelo e sai correndo mesmo assim, fala para o seu irmão. – _"É que a noiva demora tanto que não sei que horas ela irá sair!! Estarei de esperando no carro e ande logo __**mocinha!**__"._

"_Não sei como eu ainda consigo aturar essa criatura__". _– Pensa Sasuke, dirigindo-se para o carro onde o seu irmão se encontra –.

"_Uia, a mocinha não quis passar maquiagem no rosto não?" _– Itachi fica zoando com o seu irmão. – _"Ou não achou os atributos certos?"._

"_Não enche". _– Sasuke finaliza a maravilhosa conversa, e começa a prestar atenção nas ruas que fica passando com a velocidade do carro. – _"Para onde vamos mesmo?" _– Sasuke volta sua cabeça para o seu irmão –.

"_Para o restaurante da Yamanaka, ouvi comentários que é o restaurante mais gostoso de todos, contando que a dona também é... Quem sabe você largue sua profissão de solteiro, maninho". – _Depois de sua fala, Itachi começa a dar risada da cara do seu irmão –.

"_Melhor sozinho do que mal acompanhado." _– Sasuke volta a olhar as ruas adiante do vidro do carro, onde vê uma mulher totalmente diferente de todas que já chegou a conhecer, ele tenta ver onde era o lugar de onde a mesma estava saindo, mais não consegue ver totalmente só vê escrito alguma coisa Sakura e concerteza, irá se lembrar dos cabelos rosados da mesma. –

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Continua...**

**Espero que gostem dessa fic!**

**E para os leitores que estão lendo **O Garoto da casa ao Lado**, não se preocupem, não irei abandoná-la! Amanhã estarei postando ela, e desculpem a demora x.x. Depois eu explico para vocês! :D.**

**Eu ser uma boa garota (?).**

Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy!**

**Beijoss**

**Ja ne!**

_REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!_


	2. FICHAS

AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO****IMPORTANTE!**

Preciso de duas fichas uma feminina e uma masculina, a feminina tem que ser a inimiga da Sakura e a masculina para ser o irmão da mesma, então ai vai o que tem que ser necessário:

**Inimiga da Sakura**

**Nome/Sobrenome:**

**Idade: **

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**História:**

**Por que não gosta da Sakura:**

**O que gosta de fazer:**

**O que não gosta de fazer:**

**Par:**

**O que ele acha de você?**

**O que você acha dele?**

**Algo a acrescentar?: **

**Posso mudar algo em sua ficha?**

**-**

**-**

**Irmão da Sakura**

**Nome/Sobrenome:**

**Idade:**

**Personalidade: **

**Aparência:**

**História:**

**Ele sente muito ciúmes da Sakura?:**

**O que gosta de fazer?:**

**O que não gosta de fazer?:**

**Mora com quem?**

**Par:**

**O que ela acha de você?**

**O que você acha dela?**

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

**Posso mudar algo em sua ficha?:**

-

-

Só isso mesmo pessoal! Então mandem suas Reviews com suas fichas! Estarei muito agradecida!

Beijos!

Ja ne!


End file.
